


Mentor

by Zerabeth



Series: To Love a Blood Mage [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Mage - Freeform, Circle of Magi, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Silly Mage Robes, Ugly Mage Robes are Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! You finally get assigned a mentor and your not sure what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor

You walked up the stairs cautiously, gripping onto the edge of your sleeves. Today would be the day you meet your mentor, you were to be their first apprentice and you had heard they were very loud and cruel. Needless to say, you were not looking forward to being taught underneath them for Maker-knows how long. You were early, you knew that, but you wanted to make sure there was no chance you could be late, just in case. All you knew about your teacher is what you’ve heard from stories, and what Jowan’s relayed to you. 

Of course, you are the first to admit that Jowan is a liar, and makes up stories often. Especially when it comes to you, he could make up the most unbelievable things at times, like shleets, pants that looked like normal pants but- actually you would prefer not to remember that particular story.

It wasn’t your fault that you believed him either, coming from Nobility. Jowan talked about a lot of experiences and things that you’d never heard of, or never wanted to. You think Jowan just liked talking sometimes, so you let him, and you listened. You would say you know more about Jowan than about yourself at times, and it was undoubtedly true. You shook your head, you were getting off track.

As you entered the library, bookcases towering over you, you noted the fact that it was deserted. You began freaking out momentarily, before quickly reminding yourself that you had gotten up early, and come up quite early. Most people were actually still asleep, you noticed before you had come up. You idly scratched your arm through your robes, you still weren’t used to the robes and constantly pestered the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter about getting some fabric to make your own clothes.

You sat down at the long table that sat near the door downstairs and awkwardly waited for your mentor to show. You absentmindedly picked at your nails as you did so, running your fingers along the indents made on the surface of the table. You hummed as you tapped your fingers, looking around the room. You noticed a serial tucked tightly behind a bookcase and made a mental note to find out what it was later.

As the door on the other side of the room swung open with a bang, you became acutely aware of heels clattering on the tile floor of the Circle. You jumped to your feet and darted around the corner to see a rather tall female mage, she didn’t wear the normal circle robes and instead a dark blue bodice with a pair of tight dark brown breeches. They looked hand-made and you seethed in silent jealousy, the simple outfit looked far more comfortable than your own mage robes. Her loud boots went up to her knees and looked to be held in place with several buckles.

The woman had rich black hair and caramel skin, she looked rather tired as she all but flopped into a seat, ruining her intimidating air. You cautiously approached her, almost tripping on nothing several times. 

“Excuse me..” Your voice was barely above a whisper but the woman heard you, she turned to you with sharp blue eyes, she motioned you to continue.  
“Are you Enchanter Edlyn?” You shifted nervously, attempting to keep eye contact. 

“Hmm, that might be my name. Though that would entirely depend.. you wouldn’t happen to be my new apprentice would you?” Edlyn looked you over, and shifted in the chair. You simply nodded in response, your words caught in your throat from the calculated gaze. “Hmm, what’s your name?” You nervously gave it, keeping your eyes on the floor. Edlyn repeated your name, rolling it off her tongue. She nodded and you briefly wondered why.

Answering your unspoken question, Edlyn stood from her chair and circled you several times, clicking her tongue, she stopped in front of you. “You’ll do fine,” she declared, smiling. “First things first, those robes have got to go. Whoever insisted on making these drab things-” She pulled at your sleeve, “the standard for the mages, was seriously wrong in the head. Honestly.” Edlyn grabbed your wrist and pulled you after her, and straight to her quarters. 

“Um.. excuse me.. what-” Edlyn cut you off as she placed her hand over your mouth.

“I’m going to get you out of those awful rags you're wearing deary. Now, I’m going to need you to undress.” You sputtered, looking rapidly around the room. Your mentor laughed, “I need to take your measurements.” You crossed your arms and stubbornly avoided the Enchanter’s gaze.

You gave up after several seconds with a sigh and pulled off your robes, allowing Edlyn to take your measurements before quickly pulling it back on. 

“Can we learn magic now?” You grumbled, waiting for Edlyn to be done.. whatever it was she was doing.

“Yes, yes. Do be patient, deary. Patient is a virtue, remember.” You continued grumbling in response, Edlyn laughed as she led you back to the library. You passed Jowan on the way and waved, grinning at the sight of the brunette covered in soot. You made a mental note to ask why when you next saw him.

“Alright! Second things.. how about a fireball?” Edlyn looked to you with a sparkle in her eyes while yours widened.

“I don’t even know any starter spells!” Edlyn huffed, pouting.

“That’s so boring though.” You groaned, how an Enchanter could be so childish, you would never know. “I guess we can start with the primal tree, it’s not my specialty but you seem like a pyromaniac so it should work out.” 

“Excuse me?!”

“Let’s get started! Set this table on fire!”  
“There are people working at that table!” 

“Unfortunate casualties.”

Your mentor was definitely loud, maybe cruel, but one thing was for certain. You wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s apprentice.


End file.
